Floral Advantages
by waterlilylf
Summary: A Valentine's Day story featuring flowers, balloons, chocolates and a seemingly unrequited love....AU. Yaoi.


Disclaimer - I don't own Gundam Wing, or a flower shop, and this is purely for fun.

Note - Many thanks to KS and Snow for convincing me to finish this one.

Happy Valentine's Day to everybody.

Warning - sappy sap with a side serving of sap.

**Floral Advantages:**

He's there.

Correction. They're both there. Damn. Seeing Duo for a few minutes has been the highlight of my day over the past weeks, but all too often his blond partner is also hanging around.

I suppose I can't really blame him; if Duo were my boyfriend I'd never want to let him out of my sight.

I've tried varying my routine to discover when he's not there, but he owns the flower shop after all, and he obviously believes in hands-on management. Under different circumstances, I might approve of his dedication, but it means I almost never get to spend time alone with Duo.

As I watch, he pulls Duo's braid playfully before heading for the stockroom, and Duo retaliates, tapping the blond's head with a long-stemmed rosebud. Then he too vanishes behind the door, and my imagination all too easily conjures up their kiss.

I shouldn't keep torturing myself like this. He is in a relationship, a seemingly happy one, and I would never interfere with that. I have too much respect for my own honour, and his happiness. But at some point every day, I still find myself visiting him.

'Hey Heero!' As I enter, he looks up with that radiant smile. I would be almost tempted to think it's just for me, but in reality, he greets everyone like that. 'Happy Valentine's Day!'

Damn, I'd forgotten. I'd been aware of the actual date, of course; my business partner and our assistant have been planning surprises for their respective partners for weeks now. A holiday to celebrate romance has no real meaning if one is single, though. Single and mired in the depths of unrequited love.

If I hadn't been so focused on watching Duo earlier, I'd have noticed the shop's decorations. There are red, pink and white balloons floating all over the ceiling; streamers over the door, a bowl of chocolate hearts by the cash register, which is festooned with pink fairy lights in the shape of rose petals. It's totally over the top, without being overly tacky.

Duo grins at my expression. 'Not like it isn't totally obvious or anything, but Quatre has a real thing for this holiday. And I guess you do, too, huh?'

I snarl silently to myself. Of course Quatre likes it; if I had Duo in my life I'd celebrate Valentine's Day too. I'd make every day a celebration. Instead, February the 14th is a date that only mocks the way I feel.

He produces another strand of lights and proceeds to wrap them around the counter. 'You really are the perfect boyfriend, aren't you?'

_I'd like to be….More than anything._

'What?'

He flashes me another one of those sudden smiles. 'D'you have any idea how many guys come running in to flower shops today at closing time? And here you are to get Relena's flowers just as we open up. It's just really nice to see someone who cares so much about his partner.'

I'm sure it's my wayward imagination, but there's almost a hint of wistfulness in his expression as he says this. Then it's gone; damn, this situation is really getting to me. 'So, he continues blithely. 'Decided what sort of bouquet you're going to get for her?'

'Not yet,' I murmur, glancing around the shop. I wish I'd never started this whole charade. But Duo seems comfortable with me as a straight guy who buys flowers for his girlfriend on a daily basis. He might not be quite so happy if he knew that I were gay and desperately in love with him.

'I think she'd like that one,' I point to a stunning arrangement on the counter. The flowers are all white and it vaguely reminds me of the flowers my grandmother used to arrange in Tokyo.

'Sorry, that one isn't for sale. I think Quatre was up all night getting it perfect.' He touches one fingertip to a perfect, ivory rose, smiling fondly. 'He picked each of the flowers specially for its meaning.'

He starts to explain the symbolism of each blossom; devotion, loyalty, trust, passion, joy, intimacy. Love.

It's quite unfair what an advantage florists have over ordinary mortals. I can never make anything like this for Duo. Granted, I could guarantee to safeguard his computer from any virus in the known universe, but that's hardly a romantic gesture.

'It's very beautiful.'

'I guess,' he shoots me a sudden grin. 'I'd never tell Quat but it's sort of too posed for me; almost too perfect, you know? But if you think Relena would like something like that, I can ask Quat to make you up an arrangement. You know, you could pick all the things that symbolise your relationship.'

Hmm. I'm not sure if there are flowers that indicate a professional relationship. I pay her salary, and she occasionally condescends to do some work, in between trying to set me up with friends of hers. She disapproves of my hopeless love for Duo and believes the only way to jolt me out of my dreams is to find me a real life boyfriend. She means well; we are close friends as well as colleagues, but I can't imagine ever feeling this strongly about anyone who isn't Duo.

Life was easier when Wufei was also single, as she had two of us to chivvy. Now that he's found Milliardo, Relena can devote all her efforts to me.

'It's all right. I think maybe some of those roses and lilies.' I can always give them to my neighbour; she is an elderly widow and rather lonely. Mrs. Delahunty receives flowers from me at least twice a week, as does the local hospital. I can only give so many bouquets to Relena without being lectured on how I need to snap out of my fantasies and join the real world.

It's not like a I have a switch in my brain, in my heart, labelled Duo, that I can simply flick off. I don't think I would if I could.

I love watching him. His beauty, the way his fingers move when he is arranging flowers, lingering almost absently to stroke a perfect bloom or lifting a lily to smell it. Perfection. His smile is simply radiant; I would give anything in the world to be able to wake up his smile, or to come home after a business trip and know he will be waiting for me.

And he has a beautiful spirit too. I have watched him with his elderly customers, adding extra flowers to a bouquet, or giving them discounts. Children are given balloons or sweets and he gently steers young men away from traditional red roses, subtly asking about the girlfriends favourite colours or scents, so he can create a personalised arrangement.

Now I watch his nimble fingers working to create a perfect bouquet for my non-existent girlfriend. 'We've got some gorgeous pale pink rosebuds; they'd look amazing with the stargazer lilies. And Relena likes pink, doesn't she?'

I nod; 'like' in this case is something of an understatement. She worships the damn colour; she probably has a shrine to it in her bedroom.

'How's this?' He holds up a perfect bouquet.

'It's beautiful.' Like you. 'Thank you, Duo.'

'My pleasure.' He laughs. 'It was a nice break, doing it. I have to get back to my blowing now. I think Quatre's going to have me at it all morning.'

_**What?**_

'I'm sorry?'

'Oh, Quat wants the whole ceiling covered with balloons; I've been blowing up the damn things for an hour and my mouth is starting to hurt. It's probably starting to look deformed at this rate.'

He purses his lips, laughing, and I try to control my breathing. His mouth, like everything about him, is perfect. Plump, sweet lips that I just want to kiss and lick and taste for the rest of my life.

'There you go!' He ties a deep pink bow with a flourish and hands it to me. 'I think this is probably the last bouquet I'll be making up for you, so I hope she likes it.'

'What?' I gape foolishly at him. 'You're leaving the shop? Why?'

I don't know how to take it; does it mean he's split up with Quatre?

'Oh, a few reasons.' There it is again; that slightly lost, faraway look in his incredible eyes. This time, I'm definitely not imaging it. 'Really, this was only ever a temporary arrangement; Quat needed someone to help out while his usual assistant was on maternity leave, and I've got a new job starting on Monday. I'm going to be setting up inner city gardens for some of the local schools.'

'Oh. I hadn't realised.' Deep breath. 'I'll miss seeing you every day.'

'Me too, Heero,' he looks sad for a moment. 'But I'm a horticulturalist, I'm not really a professional florist; I guess it's time to move on, now that I've got my new job and all.'

'I wish you all the best,' I say solemnly. 'I assume you will still be calling in to see Quatre occasionally. Perhaps I might see you then?'

He shrugs. 'Who knows? Anyway, I hope Relena likes her flowers. I'd better get on and finish my decorations.' He picks up his stunning arrangement of white flowers; the one that he doesn't really care for. 'And I should probably put this one in the back. Quat won't be too happy if I sell Trowa's flowers by mistake.'

'Trowa?'

'Yeah, Quat's boyfriend. They actually got together on Valentine's Day three years ago, and Quat always does this really special flower arrangement for him.'

Oh, Dear God and St. Valentine, let me not be dreaming this.

'I - ah - thought you and Quatre were together?'

'Nah. We've been best friends since we were kids, but that's it. He's more like my brother than anything.'

'But…you are gay?' I ask just to be sure. I've been told I'm not very skilled at reading people.

'Well, duh.' He sounds slightly defensive. 'Come on, Heero, it's not like I've been hiding it or anything. I mean, I've got hair down to my ass, I'm surrounded by pink fairy lights, and I'm working as a florist.'

'I didn't mean it like that!' Oh, great job, Yuy. Now you've upset him and he thinks you're some kind of homophobe. My people skills have obviously reached a record low this morning. He'd never be interested in me anyway; it's probably for the best that I just leave. 'I'm sorry, Duo. Good luck with your new job. Its been wonderful knowing you.'

'Hey, Heero!' He catches up with me just as I'm stepping into the street. 'You forgot your heart!'

'I know.' The words escape before my brain has a chance to slam down the drawbridge.

He hands me a heart-shaped object wrapped in red foil. 'It's just a chocolate truffle. We're giving them out to all our customers today.'

Oh.

Just chocolate.

'Well, you're pretty much our best customer,' he says rather sheepishly, looking down at the pavement. 'Given that you come in every day and all. If you don't like chocolate, just give it to Relena.'

'No!' I say vehemently. 'I'm keeping it.' For ever.

He blinks. 'I - uh - suppose you've got something really special planned for tonight?'

'I don't know yet.' We are standing on the busiest street in the city, with rush hour commuters swirling past us, but suddenly the only things that exist are the little red heart in my hand, and the look in Duo's eyes. 'Have you?'

'Yeah, sure.' There is a note in his voice that I haven't ever heard before. Regret, sorrow, just a hint of bitterness. 'Real big plans. A DVD and a takeaway for one. That's pretty much it, unless some gorgeous guy turns up to sweep me off my feet. This holiday sucks when you're alone, you know.'

'I know.'

Damn, I refuse to do this in public. Instead, I take Duo's hand and pull him back into the shop, flipping the closed sign on the door and capturing his lips just as he gasps. I keep it very slow, very gentle until he starts to respond, and then make it just a little more forceful as he winds his arms around my neck, pressing closer.

I've wanted to do this for precisely fifty three days, since the first time I saw him. I've dreamed about kissing him, but reality is oh, so much sweeter. I could never have imagined the feel of his fingers in my hair, the feel of his body next to mine.

I could go on doing this forever. Quite happily. The idea that maybe my fantasy might come true makes my senses spin ever faster.

And then he pulls away.

'Heero, this is a mistake.'

'No.' I grab his hand, grasping for any tiny scrap of contact. 'No, it's not.'

He wrenches free, retreating behind the counter. 'I'm not going through this again. Seriously. I know what this is all about. You've been with Relena a couple of years; she's probably started talking about marriage and kids, all that stuff, and you're getting panicked. I get that. You're thinking - is this it or is there more to life?'

'It isn't like that!'

'Whatever.' I flinch at the look in his eyes. 'I fell for that once before, Heero. I was dumb enough to believe it then. You're just another straight guy looking for a few thrills before you settle down in the suburbs.' He shrugs. 'Sorry; been there, done that, and I was the one that got blamed for leading Solo on. I was the stupid guy who believed all the lies he told me and I was the one who got burnt. Hilde won't even talk to me now, because she believes I set out to seduce her boyfriend, and she was the closest thing I ever had to a sister. So, no way am I going there again. I'm always the one who ends up getting hurt.'

He has to pause for breath and I manage to jump in. 'This is different, Duo. I swear. I'm gay, I've been crazy about you for months.'

'How d'you square that with Relena? You've got to be crazy about her, right? I mean, you're in here every day buying her the most amazing flowers; sometimes you're even here before I open up, waiting for me.'

'Yes! Waiting for _you_! She's my assistant; I came here the first time to buy flowers for her Christmas present. Before you ask, she is happily married, and well aware that I'm gay. And I met you…I wanted to say something, to ask you out, but the shop was too crowded - I came back the next day, and I saw you with Quatre, hugging him. You two looked so close….I assumed you were a couple.'

Duo frowns. 'That was just before Christmas Eve, right? Oh, God, no, it wasn't what it looked like. One of his sisters had just had a baby; she'd almost died and he was really upset. I was just trying to comfort him.' He gives me a quick, sidelong glance. 'You're really gay?'

I nod. 'Really. I have rainbow magnets on my fridge. I know the words to every ABBA song in existence.' He gives me a faint glimmer of a smile. 'I can give the address of my ex-boyfriend. My father refused to speak to me for months after I came out. I'm gay and if you come out with me tonight, I'll prove it.

'You've been coming in here…just to see me?' He almost whispers.

'Yes.' Oh, God, maybe he thinks I'm insane. 'It's not like I was stalking you or anything,' I say hurriedly. 'I thought you were with Quatre and I'd never have interfered with that. I just - I just liked to see you. Even if it was only for a few minutes. Just to see your smile and hear your voice.'

'Oh, Heero.' His smile is glowing, bright enough to cast sunlight into shade. 'I've felt just like that about you. It was the high point of my day, you know? You coming into the shop. I used to hope you'd come when we were quiet, so I'd get to talk to you for a little while. I mean, I'd come in to work on my days off and everything, just so I'd get to see you. And it was enough, at the start, and then it just got too much. You had a girlfriend, you were straight; at some point I was going to get hurt. I thought it would be better just to make a clean break and leave.'

I shake my head vehemently. 'Will you come out with me tonight? I want to sweep you off your feet so fast you'll go into orbit.'

His smile, if anything, widens. 'I've always had a thing for outer space, but I think you swept me away the first time we met.'

'Oh, Duo.' There are so many things that I want to say to him, but at this point we are interrupted by someone furiously knocking at the door.

'I suppose I should open up,' he says reluctantly and I nod.

'I suppose you should.' Damn. Stupid customers. Instead, he leans over and kisses me, a tantalizingly slow, gentle exploration.

'Now, I'll open up,' he heads for the door and flicks it open. 'I'd better tell Quatre it's safe to the come out of the back room as well. He was sure you had a thing for me, but I thought he was just imagining it.'

'Absolutely not,' I tell him firmly. 'So.. I'll see you at five, then? Eight hours to go. I'll be counting the minutes.'

'I mightn't be finished 'til six, depending on how busy it gets.' He gives me another handful of chocolates and reaches up to catch a floating red balloon. 'Here. Something to keep you all buoyed up 'til this evening.'

I get curious glances as I walk to my office, a large heart-shaped balloon tied to the handle of my briefcase and drifting just above my head. It's appropriate. I feel like my heart has suddenly started to fly.


End file.
